Rebecca Gennly
}} | colspan="2" style="padding:0em;" }} |- } | rebecca }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Biographical Information |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Full name: Rebecca Amelia Gennly }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Born: February 27th }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Age: 16 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Status: Alive }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Manner of death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Also known as: Rebecca, Becca }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Physical Description |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Gender: Female }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Hair color: Strawberry blonde }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Eye color: Brown }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Height: 5'2" }} |- |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Relationships |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Love Interest(s): Cameron Pharaoh (boyfriend)}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Family: Unnamed parents and siblings }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Friends: Stella }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Enemies: Cyrus, Titans}} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; text-align:center;" | Affiliation |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Godly Parent: Aphrodite }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Species: Demigod }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Creation Date: November 9th, 2013; revamped July 1st, 2015 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Pet(s): N/A }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Quests: Captain Cy-Cy and the Kidnapping Fiasco}} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#000000; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" GALLERY }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#000000; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" RELATIONSHIPS }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#000000; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" UNABRIDGED HISTORY }} |} Rebecca Gennly is a daughter of Aphrodite. She was created by Lavender Skye on November 9th, 2013. Appearance Rebecca is fairly short (5'2") and petite. She has long curly strawberry blonde hair that is always either down or in a side braid, chocolate brown eyes with flecks of gold in them, and a slightly upturned nose with a splash of freckles across them. People often mistake her for a younger age at first glance. Since she's an Aphrodite kid, she always dresses stylish, and she loves to wear skirts and dresses. She wears a lot of greens, browns, yellows, reds, and blues. She wears makeup too, but it always looks pretty natural. Personality Rebecca is a very very sweet person, yet she can be very shy at times. She's pretty innocent and hates swearing and tries to be kind to everybody. She always tries to see the best in people, no matter how horrible they truly are. She rarely insults people and always regrets it afterwards (unless you're Cyrus, then fuck that guy), but if someone insults her, she believes it. She loves animals and kids and can be a little childish at times, and is a bit sensitive as well. She's an exceptionally good artist, but rarely shows her art to anybody besides her siblings or close friends, as she somewhat afraid people will say its bad. She tends to laugh at her own jokes a lot and is a pacifist. She's pretty clumsy. She doesn't really like the attention she gets from being a child of Aphrodite (as in most guys finding her very attractive), so she tends to stick to herself unlike most of her siblings. Biography Rebecca's birth father was a legacy of Apollo, and after she was born and her mother left him, he became an alcoholic, eventually resulting in Becca being taken from his custody when she was only two and put up for adoption. Luckily she wasn't in the system for long and was adopted a few months later by a normal couple who already had three daughters. She lived a normal life up until her powers started developing when she was 13. Eventually a satyr who had been attending school with her noticed these changes, notified Chiron, and then brought her to camp. She's a year rounder, mainly because her family lives in Iowa, so she only sees them on holidays and birthdays and other important events. Relationships Stella Winchester Stella is Rebecca's best friend. Though the two are incredibly different, their differences balance each other out and they get along great. Rebecca loves to do Stella's hair, despite Stella not enjoying it as much, because, as Becca quotes, "she has super pretty hair and never bothers to do crap with it". Sometimes, the two are almost inseparable. Powers Charmspeak Rebecca is one of the Aphrodite children who has this capability, which allows her to persuade people to do anything just by talking. She doesn't use this power very much though, because it makes her feel manipulative. Fluent in French Oui oui hon hon le baguette (translation: yes yes hon hon the baguette) Fatal Flaw Rebecca always tries to see the best of everyone, which ends up in her being far too trusting of others, and she's also a pacifist, which is arguably a fatal flaw. Weapons She uses a simple bow, though rarely does she ever actually use it. Trivia * Out of all of Skye's characters on the forum, Rebecca is by far the kindest. Category:Skye's OCs Category:Females Category:Aphrodite Campers Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Demigods